


Confirmation

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Agravaine passed on the false information.-Prompt:287 Campfire (theme thankful)





	Confirmation

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Confirmation  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Morgause, Agravaine, Leon, Gwaine  
**Summary:** Agravaine passed on the false information.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 148  
**Prompt:** 287 Campfire (theme thankful)  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Confirmation**

As soon as Morgana heard Arthur’s plan she hugged him.

“Thank you Arthur.” Morgana kissed Arthur on the cheek.

“Morgana, you have to continue to behave as if you are being sent to Cenred for marriage.” Arthur reminded her.

“I will do as you say.” Morgana hugged Arthur again.

“You are welcome, Morgana.” Arthur kissed her on the cheek.

Morgana hugged Gwen and whispered. “I know this was your influence on him. Thank you.”

Gwen hugged her back. “You deserve to be with the man you love. Just like I am.”

“Gwaine. Leon. Please make the preparations.” Arthur nodded his dismissal.

The knights bowed and left.

Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder. “Merlin, take Morgana back to her chambers and look like you are about to lose the one you love maybe.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and held out his arm to Morgana.  “Come along, My Lady, before the King changes his mind and decides to send me off in your stead.” 

“I’m sure Cenred would fancy you and your fair face.” Arthur chuckled. “Not to mention your perky little bum.”

Gwen swatted Arthur on the arm and giggled. “Arthur, you are so naughty.”

Merlin glared at Arthur as he escorted Morgana out of the room.

“That was good of you Arthur.” Gwen kissed Arthur on the cheek. “They are deeply in love.”

“I can deny you nothing.” Arthur kissed Gwen on the lips.

Deep in the Darkling Woods Agravaine sat beside a camp fire. He was waiting for someone. He fed the fire and looked around impatiently. This was not an ideal meeting place but he wasn’t the one that selected it

Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared near the tree line. It came closer to the fire and pushed back its hood.

“Morgause, you’re late. I have been waiting for hours.” Agravaine threw a stick into the fire.

“Cenred was being more clingy than his usual. I had difficulty getting out of his bed.” Morgause sat down near the fire. “Tell me what you know.”

“Morgana will be traveling to the border of Cenred’s land in two days’ time. Arthur has already sent a messenger with a letter of acceptance. I will be escorting Morgana to meet her new king.” Agravaine informed her.

“Good. We will have her soon.” Morgause smiled.

“What will you do with her?” Agravaine asked.

“That is not your concern.” Morgause stood up. “You just make sure she safely arrives.”

“Of course My Lady.” Agravaine sighed as Morgause disappeared into the tree line      


End file.
